


【闪恩】女体化

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Relationships: FGO - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【闪恩】女体化

乌鲁克的夏季总是因为炎热和干燥而让人感到烦躁，即使是温度下降的夜晚，残留在空气中的热度也会被风卷起，让人难以入睡，所以这样的夜晚，人王偶尔会在窗口享用完在神殿地底的井里冰镇好的美酒，再躺下入睡。  
作为王的友人，来自荒野的泥偶有时会在夜晚外出，与兽类一同进入森林，也偶尔会加入这样的夜晚，然后一同在松木的床上入眠。  
今夜大概也会这样度过吧。  
察觉到轻巧脚步的同时，人王的脑海中闪过了这样的想法。  
但与预想不同，那双手环过他的肩膀，准备拿走人王手中酒杯的同时，有某种柔软的触感贴在了他的背后。  
“你——这——家——伙——！”  
差点捏碎了酒杯，吉尔伽美什一把抓住来人的手，把他猛地甩向了前面。  
但并没有像普通人那样直接砸在地上，王的友人借力在空中翻了个身，轻盈落在了一边的窗沿。  
柔软的绿色长发飘落在圆润淡薄的肩膀上，原本充满了肌肉和粗壮骨架的躯体被流线的脂肪和纤细的骨骼取代，原本性别莫辨的五官变得柔和又小巧，就算被掩盖在白色的长袍之下，胸前的凸起也无法忽视。  
“呀，晚上好，吉尔。”  
很随意地在窗边坐了下来，恩奇都拿过另一边的空酒杯，给自己倒满了还带着凉意的美酒。（※1）  
“今天在城里又遇见什么了吗？”  
吉尔伽美什忍下怒气，强迫自己冷静地问道。  
因为对什么东西都很感兴趣，偶尔也会把孩子们说的话当真，一直以来都生活在荒野，能变换成各种形态的恩奇都，十分容易受到城下百姓的影响，偶尔会将自己的身体变成奇怪的形态回到宫殿。  
不过比起之前变成巨大的牛撞坏了宫殿大门和变成巨蛇引起城下的骚乱，今天不过是改变了性别，某种意义上还算有了进步，于是人王只好强行忍耐下载殴打对方的冲动。  
“嗯？今天没有去城里哦。去圣殿找了莎慕哈特。”喝了一口酒，恩奇都舔了舔嘴唇：“然后跟她说了上次跟吉尔做爱的事情。”  
人王毫无预警得把嘴里的酒喷了出去。  
“结果被她说，这种事情之后男人和女人才会做。”  
“原来如此，所以就变成了女性的姿态吗。”  
扯过了一边的白布，吉尔伽美什擦了擦嘴，然后站起了身，走到了恩奇都身边。  
“以为我会这么说吗！”  
额角跳起青筋，人王掐住了友人的脸，然后用力向两边扯开。  
“唔唔唔唔？！？！”  
完全不知道自己为什么会被这样对待，恩奇都一脸莫名其妙地发出了模模糊糊的声音。  
“你这家伙，到底把人的身体当成什么了。”  
放开手，被扯开的脸颊“啪”地一声弹回原处。  
“没什么不好吧。” 揉了揉被拉得有些变红的脸，恩奇都毫不在意道。“毕竟我也不是人类。”  
虽然有着痛感，体内也能够模拟出血液流动的表象，但不论是名为“恩奇都”的造物，还是名为“吉尔伽美什”的半神，始终都与“人类”相去甚远。  
只是一直以来都将自己作为器物对待的恩奇都，似乎更加缺乏作为“活物”的自觉。  
一口气喝掉了最后的酒，美丽的绿之人抬起头来，微微地勾起了一个笑容  
不想试试吗？吉尔。  
他对方的眼中，人王读出了这样的意思。  
红色的眼睛微微眯了起来：“人类之所以会分成男性和女性，是有期间的道理的。当时的神妓没有让你选择性别，当然也有她的道理。”  
俯下身，吉尔伽美什冷笑了一声：“你就好好用这副身体体会吧，恩奇都。”  
然后他轻轻咬住了那双还带着酒味的薄唇。  
多余的脂肪变换成了柔软且大小可观的乳房，纤细的脖颈只用一只手就能轻易折断，从唇部往下，吉尔伽美什舔吻了对方的脖颈之后，伸出了手，揉按起了对方的胸前。  
“嗯……”  
灼热的手揉捏着变薄的肌肤，奇异的感觉让恩奇都不由自主地发出声音。  
“果然会有感觉吗？”  
“因为莎慕哈特说巨乳是丰产的象征，所以男人都偏好胸部大的女性……不喜欢吗？”  
“还真是教了你不少多余的知识……不过，本王倒是不讨厌。”  
低下头，人王含住了对方在揉按中已经开始充血变红的乳尖。  
战栗的感觉漫过皮肤，恩奇都从鼻子里发出很小的声音。  
有些粗糙的舌苔蹭过敏感的尖端，然后在周围划着圆圈舔舐，空着的手则继续揉捏着另一边的乳房，用指尖给与刺激的同时，用牙齿轻轻咬住口中的乳尖。  
有些灼热又难耐的感觉从腹部向身体的各个角落蔓延，他有些难耐地蹭动了一下双腿，换来的是却是对方强行分开他双腿的动作。  
因为就是想要做这种事情才来到人王的寝室，所以被打理干净的身体除了最外面的白袍外，什么也没有穿戴，伸入的手指没受到什么阻挡就触碰到了柔软的肉芽。  
“啊……”  
和直接触碰男性性器的感觉不同，直接的粘膜触碰让恩奇都的腰部大幅度地折起，他下意识地曲起大腿，想要避免对方更进一步的动作，但却被人王无情地制止。  
带着薄茧的指腹擦过内部的小唇，缓慢地磨蹭着内部的横沟，让对方有些干涩的秘处开始泛起湿润，然后渐渐向上，抚弄起了尖端最为敏感的肉粒，没有在最开始就给与太强的刺激，人王轻柔地用灵巧指尖玩弄着对方的阴部，但没有经历过性事的嫩芽还是很快就开始充血，变得坚硬，小穴也分泌出了润滑的液体。人王能感觉到对方大腿内侧的紧绷，不过他丝毫没有在乎对方的意思。  
胸前的刺激却依旧在继续，恩奇都觉得自己的身体在升温，细细密密的汗水从他的后背渗出，他电流一样的细小刺激让他不由自主地挺起了腰想要配合，但却发现自己的意识在被对方的动作一点点剥夺，他小声地喘息着，觉得积累起的快感越来越难以承受，他张开口想要制止对方进一步的动作，但就在他张口的同时，胸前突然被小力度地咬了一下，同时玩弄着下面的手指在用指甲刮擦了肉粒的同时，插入了湿润的小穴。  
“啊——！”  
发出了自己都觉得诧异的喊声，恩奇都腰部大力翻折，痉挛似地抬起了上半身，他用尽了全身的力气才让自己的身体没有做出过度的颤抖，却无法抑制住下面的穴口狠狠咬紧了探入的手指，他感到自己身体瞬间绷直，手脚却变得软绵无力，过于强烈的快感让他一时间没意识到发生了什么。  
“哦，这样就高潮了吗？不愧是第一次。”  
吉尔伽美什笑了一下，抽出了自己的手指。  
“刚才的那个……嗯……就是女性的高潮吗……”  
仅仅是震动声腔都带来异样的战栗，恩奇都喉咙发出了还带着快感余韵的声音。  
“啊啊，跟男性不同，因为没有东西会出来，所以要来多少次都无所谓。”  
“我不讨厌舒服的事情。”  
双手环住对方的脖颈，恩奇都用唇轻触了对方的唇角。  
“狂妄的人偶。”  
加深了闻，夺取了对方呼吸的能力，吉尔加美什再次将手指插了进去，搅动并扩张着小穴的内部。  
刚刚高潮过的身体对刺激异常敏感，恩奇都无法抑制地呻吟，身体也在不断痉挛，小穴在手指的抽插中不断分泌出液体，腹部的躁动感和窒息的快感让他无法控制地期待着对方的深入。  
“就这么期待我进到你的身体吗？比起男性，女性的你要更加坦率。”  
将呼吸的权利还了回去，感受到对方绞紧肉壁，不断吞食着手指的动作，吉尔伽美什伸手按了按对方的小腹。  
有着好看线条的腹部因为触碰而绷紧，在那之下虽然有着全部的女性器官，但并不具备生殖的功能。  
“呜啊……嗯，想要吉尔插进来……”  
没有所谓的羞耻心，泥人坦率地说出了自己的想法。  
“不要这么着急。”  
像是玩弄猎物的猫科动物，红色的眼睛微微眯了起来。  
他翻转了恩奇都的身体，让他趴在床上，然后将自己已经勃起的阴茎插入了对方的双腿之间，在因为充血而无法被大阴唇包裹的嫩肉之间来回磨蹭。  
“呃嗯……”  
电流般的颤抖划过背脊，恩奇都无法支撑地倒向了床铺，但腰部却因为被对方卡住而不得不变成了臀部高抬的姿势。  
粗壮的肉棒缓缓擦过湿润的肉芽，偶尔还针对性地顶住最前端的小粒，让快感不断攀升，却不至于到达高潮。恩奇都从来没有接受过类似的忍耐训练或者教育，眼前很快就布满了模糊的雾气，泪水随时都有可能溢出眼眶。他双腿颤抖着，想要挣扎着逃离，却无法以很大的动作违背人王的意志。  
身体的深处躁动着，腹部之下的热度拨撩着恩奇都的理智，让他终于忍无可忍地哀求了起来。  
“吉，吉尔……不要这样。好难受。嗯呜啊……好难受……呜呃……”  
“女性的身体，就是这样的存在。”  
俯下身，咬住了对方的耳垂，吉尔伽美什让肉棒尖端再次撞上最前方的肉粒，让对方再次喊叫着登上了高潮。  
和战斗不同，性爱带来的刺激和身体做出的反应完全是陌生的体验，不熟悉的事情成倍消耗着体力，让恩奇都无法再维持跪着的姿势，重重倒在了床上。  
第二次高潮的刺激让他的身体不断痉挛，柔软的手指连弯曲都做不到，恩奇都大口汲取着空气，并持续不断地发出无法控制的声音。虽然已经得到了释放，但身体上的热度却无法消却。已经记住了快感的神经折磨着身体的每一寸，似乎在期待着能够获得更多。  
不知道是感受到了那样的渴求，亦或只是懒得体谅对方，吉尔伽美什抬起了对方的一条腿，然后将自己的分身，狠狠地插进了双腿之间的蜜穴。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
手指下意识地抓住身下的床单，恩奇都绞紧了内壁再次攀上高潮。身体的痉挛让他的脚再次绷紧，腰部也拉紧了全部的肌肉，过度的身体反应消耗了他太多了体力，泪水不受控制地从眼眶涌了出来。他下意识地喊出了拒绝的语句，身体却无法给与相应的反应，只能任由对方一点点推进到身体的最深处。  
“不要，吉尔，不要……我还，啊！”  
猛力的撞击让恩奇都的语句变得破碎，吉尔伽美什将对方的一条腿放在自己的肩上，并毫不客气地开始了抽插。  
没有被侵入过的内壁中，褶皱被一点点展开，撑成了粗壮肉棒的形状，被侵入的疼痛已经完全被接连的快感淹没，恩奇都无意识地一直张嘴呻吟，任由泪水和唾液沾湿身下的白布。  
“啊，嗯嗯啊……嗯……”  
饱胀感压迫着薄薄的皮肤下的内脏，让他想要弯起身体，却因为人王粗暴的动作而无法如愿，恩奇都下意识地将手搭到了自己的腹部，磨蹭着那之下微微的凸起。  
这样的动作在某种程度上取悦了人王，他放缓了动作，俯下身拨开了缠绕着的绿色长发，亲吻了对方的额角，并交换了一个吻。  
恩奇都下意识地伸出手，拦住了他的脖颈。他感觉到自己被举高的腿回到了床上，体内的抽插也缓和了不少，在快感稍微回落，恩奇都模模糊糊地恢复了少量的意识。人王的一只手放在了他的腰后，然后下一秒，他感觉自己的背部离开了床铺。  
身体的腾空只是瞬间，下一秒，粗壮的肉棒再次贯穿他的身体，插入了他最渴望，也最恐惧的地方。  
“呜啊啊……!吉尔，不……啊！”  
恩奇都下意识地收紧了小腹和内部，换来的却是更加无法言说的快感。他想要撑起身体，逃离，但腿部却失去了所有力气，反而让体内的肉棒更加深入，  
“嗯？这里就是会让你最舒服的地方吗？比起人类女人更加浅。”  
微微抬高对方的臀部又再次放下，吉尔伽美什在狭小的入口试探着，随时都有可能侵入到对方最深，最隐秘的地方。同时他伸出一只手，再次磨蹭起了对方肿胀的小唇。  
“不，不要同时……嗯……”  
身体一阵又一阵地战栗，泪水不断从恩奇都的眼角溢出，刻意的放松对身体的控制，已经让他完全失去了自制力，来自体内敏感处和外阴的快感不断将他推向极限。  
用没剩多少力气的手勾住对方的脖子，恩奇都喘息着想要获得片刻休息，但人王却丝毫没有这个打算，逼迫着将他推上了更高的快感漩涡中。  
“有，什么，要出来……呜啊，好……吉尔……”  
“啊啊，那就出来吧。”  
将双手放在了对方的臀部，吉尔伽美什在挺起腰的同时，将恩奇都用力按了下去。  
“————！”  
张大嘴巴，连喊声都无法再发出，恩奇都眼前泛起白色，在身下有什么射出的同时再度达到了高潮，同时身体的内部也被打开，白色的浊音，大股地喷射进了他身体的内部。  
“呜啊啊，呜唔……”  
感觉到自己的小腹变得更加饱胀，恩奇都无法控制地颤抖着失去了最后的力气，向后倒去。并没有制止这样的动作，人王抽出了自己的性器，让对方像是被玩坏的娃娃一样砸在了床上。  
觉得自己大概会就这样失去意识，恩奇都喘息着闭起了眼。  
“我只有去了一次。”  
低沉又带了一点笑意的声音在耳边响起，恩奇都不可置信地睁开了眼。  
“女性的身体就是这样的东西，恩奇都。我已经说了今晚会让你好好体会吧？”  
通过嘴唇交换了一些魔力，红眼的人王居高临下地勾起了一惯的傲慢笑容，他伸出手，再次分开了对方的大腿，然后将手指插入对方不断流出白浊和黏液的小穴搅动了起来。  
“夜晚还很长。”

作者有话要说：  
从此以后，小恩再也没随便搞过自己的身体构造（微笑  
总之，就是这样一个OOC的故事！  
要是有快乐到就太好了！（鞠躬

※1：又是当年的乌鲁克到底有没有酒的话题。原著里出现过“啤酒”这个单词，但估计跟现在的啤酒不是同一个东西。而葡萄酒最早应该是在BC6000左右的伊朗高原出现过（乌鲁克文化是公元前3400—前3100年）。所以姑且就当作是葡萄酒吧（心虚）。


End file.
